


Oh yeah... right there

by VanHelsing019



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Art, M/M, NSFW, Rimming, ass grabbing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 02:39:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3674319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanHelsing019/pseuds/VanHelsing019
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys are having some fun</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh yeah... right there

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know how u like it ;P


End file.
